Popular L penn
by Pandabeats
Summary: Laney finally meets a friend who's a girl and she's popular and rich Does this make lanes popular?
1. Boom Explosions!

(3 person pov) it was just another normal day when BOOOM Dinosaws. **RAWR **

**EXPLOSIONS BOOM** no not really it was just another day lanes was walking down the street singing.

_"__**At the end of the day some you win some ya don't so I'm glad that I'm here with some friends that I know" then CRASH Lanes whispers "what the hell!"**_

"UGGGHHHH"


	2. Kandy

Laneys POV

I Grab a stick and walk over to the girl I poke her she gets out and looks extremely mad when I poked her she had very long hair it was neon blue and hot pink "Yeah Thanks I'm **fine!**" she was so sarcastic "WAIT COME BACK IM SORRY " she turned around and flicked her hair "don't sweat it kid I'm Kandy" she puts her arm out to shake "And you arrrrreee?" " Oh I'm Laney" I shake her hand" I'm in a band called g-" she cuts me off "grojband I've seen you in its not very popular right now" "yeah wanna go meet my friends"

"sure"

**thx this is my first fanfic I hope you enjoy**


	3. Rocky

(Kandys POV)

We got to a red house the garage opens inside was a dark blue haired boy and two boys with black hair lanes pointed to the one with blue hair "Corey" then pointed to the two boys "Kin And Kon" then she pointed at me "this is Kandy" "Sup" I said with a little wave then Corey got up and grabbed lanes

(Laneys POV)

"Core what's up" "Why is she here!" He said

(Kandys pov)

"What do you think there talking about" kin said to me "All I can here is mumbles"

mumble mumble

(Laneys pov)

"and that's how I met her" I said corey looks at me and sighs "well fella lets go" when we come back Kandy is chatting away about something she is doing actions too I crack up she is being funny even Corey's laughing then a racoon jumps out of her bag "Rocky!" The racoon runs into Kandys arms "You have a pet racoon" corey says in shock " yeah I saved him from a fire" I love animals EVERY ANIMAL I love them all "Awwww" I say

(Kandy POV)

"Awwww" Lanes says " your a animal lover _aren't _you?" "Yeah why" lanes says I pull out a baby bird with a broken wing "here care for her she's all yours her names Alice" Lanes gently picks up the bird "thank you THANK YOU THANK YOU EEEEEE!" She jumps up "be careful don't jump when she's on you K?" "K"

* * *

**Thanks for reading next time there will be songs and battle of the bands and much more hope you enjoyed reading BYEE**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so BORED I'm home alone **and** got nothing to do so I turned on my ipod shuffle it played Jet Lag I sung along

So jet-lagged

What time is it where you are?  
I miss you more than anything  
And back at home you feel so far  
Waitin' for the phone to ring  
It's gettin' lonely livin' upside down  
I don't even wanna be in this town  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy

You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's driving me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged

What time is it where you are?  
Five more days and I'll be home  
I keep your picture in my car  
I hate the thought of you alone  
I've been keepin' busy all the time  
Just to try to keep you off my mind  
Tryin' to figure out the time zones makin' me crazy

You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet lagged

I miss you so bad _[x5]_  
I wanna share your horizon  
I miss you so bad  
And see the same sun rising  
I miss you so bad  
And turn the hour hand back to when you were holding me.

You say good morning  
When it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss when you say good morning  
But it's midnight  
Going out of my head  
Alone in this bed  
I wake up to your sunset  
And it's drivin' me mad  
I miss you so bad  
And my heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged  
Heart, heart, heart is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged, is so jet-lagged.

its so boring At home so I went to the beach Because theres a huge party there Everyone is going

Even Lanes,Corey and Kin...Kon is sick so yeah.

* * *

AT THE PARTY AT THE BEACH WOW THATS NICE I SMELL LIKE CHEESE WHY AM I SPEAKING FOR ALONG TIME? IDK HEHEHHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEH

* * *

when we got to the party Laney said she was gonna go and eat something and Kin Whispered "Im ganna get my TWARK ONNN!" 'ok?"

I went up to the Karaoke Stand an I Started to browse through the songs "I LOVE THIS SONG" I jumped up and selected the song and started to sing

Maybe I'm just crazy

Maybe I'm a fool  
Maybe I don't know how to love but  
Maybe I do  
Maybe you know more than me but  
This much is true  
This little heart and brain of mine say  
We're through with you

And I wonder does it blow your mind  
That I'm leaving you far behind  
I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
You're not my sunshine, anymore

Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a **WORK** of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart

Maybe you'll get married  
And she will kiss your feet  
While I give all my rides away  
I won't loose no sleep  
Maybe on your honeymoon  
You'll think of me  
But if you don't won't shed a tear  
Yeah I can guarantee

And I wonder does it blow your mind  
That I'm leaving you far behind  
I wonder does it stop your heart to know  
You're not my sunshine, anymore

Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a **WORK** of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart

Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a **WORK** of art  
Your smile could probably light up New York after dark  
Okay you're coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity  
A boy so pretty  
With an uh- an uh- an ugly heart  
An uh an uh an ugly heart

Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a **WORK** of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty  
With an ugly heart

Okay you're pretty  
Your face is a **WORK** of art  
Your smile could light up New York City after dark  
Okay you're coverboy pretty  
Stamped with a beauty mark  
But it's such a pity a boy so pretty

With an ugly heart

the crowd went wild everyone cheering and clapping so happy there was a little girl looking at me she said this "Can you Sign my dollys foot?" I Smiled at her. She gave me the doll I signed it she then ran off happy I was amazed How many people were Happy

* * *

At School

* * *

UGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH School again IS IT ME OR DOES EVERYONE HATE IT? I mean Nerds whould be all like GOO ITS SO COOL


End file.
